


FEELINGS

by GlazedGlaciers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Feels, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, kinda angsty, pretty short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedGlaciers/pseuds/GlazedGlaciers
Summary: Tobi feels a lot of emotions.





	FEELINGS

There are many emotions. Sadness, happiness, fear, anger even. Tobi, also known as Obito, felt those things. He may seem happy-go-lucky, but under that orange mask of his, it’s different.

Deidara’s death took a huge impact on Tobi. Of course he told himself he wouldn’t feel that way, but, he couldn’t help it. When you’re partners with someone for a while, they sort of grow onto you.

At first, Tobi felt confused. Why? Was his main question. Why did it happen? He knew he couldn’t stop others from making decisions, but the question still floated around in his head.

Anger filled Tobi to the brim. He was angry at himself, Deidara, everyone. He thought Deidara was an idiot for doing what he did. He was angry at himself because he was unable to stop him. And everyone else didn’t help either.

Fear made his heart race. Fear that he lost Deidara. Sure, his partner was a nuisance and only bragged about his art to others, but he had a heart. But sadly, it wasn’t working anymore.

Tobi also felt happiness, even though he was guilty about it. Happy that he was finally going through with his plans. The sad feeling still stuck with him wherever he went, it never went away.  
But there was one last thing he did feel. Love. He really did love that bomber.


End file.
